


Thor Odinson is MY Chew Toy.

by lokiofvanheim



Series: My Chew Toy. [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiofvanheim/pseuds/lokiofvanheim
Summary: Thor wants a change so Loki takes him away on a little trip.





	Thor Odinson is MY Chew Toy.

"Hmm, what about Niflheim then?" Thor asked in an exasperated voice.

"Niflheim is cold and flat and full of the half dead." Loki said with a long suffering sigh.

"Oh, you were listening," the blond huffed." I thought you had fallen asleep!"

"Oh, I didn't realise you actually required an answer," Loki said raising one of his elegantly curved brows and carefully noting his place in his latest spell book before putting it down on the table in front of him." I thought you were just randomly listing off the branches of Yggdrasil!"

"Come on, Loki, you were the one who promised we could go on a holiday," Thor sounded affronted." when whatever you were doing all theses weeks that I couldn't possibly understand, let alone help with, was completed."

"I am certainly not going on holiday to Niflheim," The dark man said with a slight frown creasing his handsome face." It is too windy at this time of year and smells of corpses!"

"Well, no, of course not to Niflheim," the big warrior sighed with frustration." I was only using that as an example to see if you were paying attention to what I was saying."

"Well, now you have been reassured," Loki said leaning back in his chair and summoning up a small green ball of magic to entertain himself while they spoke." please continue."

"What about somewhere with some good hunting?"

"No."

"What about getting a new snow bear skin to replace that one beside the fire in your study."

"No."

"But it has still got those strange green stains on it that you won't talk about!" The handsome blond's face grimaced in distaste.

"No"

"But they still glow at night!"

"No"

"Well, of course I want to go to Sakar to watch the gladiators."

"No."

"The Malastare pod races?"

"No."

"The Coliseum?"

"No."

"Norns, Loki, then where can we go?"

"I have located a rather useful portal nearby," Loki informed him stretching the long muscles of his back into an elegant arch with his usual feline grace." we should be in Svartalfheim by dawn."

"Svartalfheim," a shadow of confusion passed across Thor's normally cheerful face." but what of the dwarfs?"

"What of the Dwarfs?" Loki said with a long suffering sigh.

"Didn't you have a..." the other started uncertainly.

"Do you still want to go on a trip with me or not?" The tall mage's tone turned a little colder and his shapely brow rose again." I can always go by myself and you can stay here in Asgard."

"Oh, no, no that sounds fine," Thor leapt to his feet in excitement, the doubting shadow giving way immediately to his usual beaming smile." absolutely fine, great even!"

"Well then, shoo, shoo," Loki made dismissive gestures with his long fingers." on you go and get packed then, you would not like the consequences if you make us late."

After a short debate with himself about what to take ( did they even have hunting in Svartalfheim?) Thor stood at their apartments door, pack on shoulder, waiting until Loki appeared, sharply suited and hair styled in slick perfection as always. The sharp, sparkling green eyes raked up and then down his mighty brother.

"We are not going to war!" the dark haired man observed drily, actually thinking how well the muscular body suited the long leather kilt and the high cut linen shirt. Loki wondered idly if he could just teleport them back into bed for a good workout and just wait for another portal to appear.

"Well, you can never tell!" Thor grinned broadly his breathtaking body almost vibrating with exited anticipation and Loki knew that if he were a dog his tail would have been wagging furiously." Can we go now?"

"All right," with a sigh he relinquished the plan for a return to bed reluctantly, unable to resist those pleading blue puppy dog eyes and Thor saw him slip a small blue package deep into a hidden pocket of his doublet." let us go then."

Surprise, surprise, Svartalfheim was cold and cloudy when they walked from the portal shortly after and there was a small party of someone called Dvalin's grim looking dwarfs waiting for them with stocky ponies to take them to his palace. The mountain spires rose around them as they rode and Thor was fascinated by their alien shapes wondering what exotic creatures could be lurking in the dense woodland through which they rode. He breathed in the alien air deeply reveling in its exotic tang that promised winter and pine with a hint of the adventure as they made their way to dismount before the imposing dragon carved doors of the dwarven halls.

"Well, this is impressive," Thor said as they stood in front of the ornate gates before the dwarves led them inside." is this where we will be staying?"

"Try not to gawp, oaf," Loki said holding his arm firmly as he propelled the other into the huge reception hall past courtiers bowing so low that their hair nearly brushed the ground." and also try not to break anything, just stick with me."

"I am not gawking," the prince huffed petulantly." I am admiring the design skills of a foreign culture."

"Really?" Loki said sceptically steering him through the obsequious throng behind their guides.

"Really!" but immediately the blue eyes and full mouth shot open together." Good gods, will you just look at that!"

A pair of lavishly, if skimpily, dressed courtesans sashayed past batting long eyelashes at the two handsome newcomers and smiling roguishly at them from behind their gilded fans. Loki just looked at them with disdain and merely pulled his blond brother closer, throwing a long arm around his shoulders possessively.

"They look as though they are heading for feasting!" Thor observed enthusiastically, craning his head to watch as the women giggled and waved back at him.

"It is always feast night at the house of the Red Dragon," the dark haired mage observed wryly." look, there is the woman herself."

A flutter of activity came from the other side of the hall and Thor could scarcely believe his eyes at the sight of the gorgeous creature that was walking gracefully towards them. Strong and curvaceously built and dressed in a traditional jerkin made of blood red calfskin and embroidered with intertwined golden dragons the woman's hair long auburn curls framed a animated face of almost masculine beauty.

"Ah, Loki Odinson, we meet again." she said in deep, accented Allspeak.

"Dvalin Goldsmith." Thor noticed appreciatively how rich and musical Loki's voice was in comparison as his brother dipped his head graciously in acknowledgement.

"And who is our big, golden warrior here," the woman's dark brown eyes raked up and down Thor's body as though he were a tasty slab of meat on a plate." a gift perhaps?"

"This is only my brother, a companion to help carry my gear, lady," Loki said calmly his tension only visible in a slight tightening around his startlingly icy green eyes as Thor gaped at the words and he felt an unwelcome blush rise to his cheeks as his brother drew him away from the woman." and of little consequence to our discussions this evening."

Thor was going to object to this casual dismissal but the leer lingering on their host's face made him bite his lip as he had learned through years of bitter experience in these things to follow where Loki led in such matters of diplomacy.

"Ah, well, mores the pity," the sturdy woman said as they fell into step behind her and they headed to what Thor could clearly see was the high table within the hall." maybe we can arrange a little intercultural exchange later instead."

"I was rather hoping that we could discuss business first and relax after, madame." Loki said a tang of distaste evident in his voice as a leggy sylph slipped her arm through his and he disentangled it with a firm hand.

"A toast first to you and your delicious brother," Said the redhead with a smirk as the younger Odinson scowled at the pretty creature when she then ran an obviously enamoured body along Thor's muscular chest." to show that you are both welcome to The Red Dragon, come join me and we can share a jug of my finest ale."

"For the gods sake, Thor," the handsome dark face seemed as unruffled as usual but his voice hissed like an angry snake in his brothers ear." can you please not flirt so outrageously at least for ONE night!"

"I wasn't..." the confused blond spluttered in defence of himself but his brother had pulled away and was dragging him down into a chair, his long bony fingers firmly digging in to the meat of his wrist.

"Ah, good," Dvalin said sliding smoothly into the chair beside Thor and patting the one on her other side, meaningfully looking at Loki to take it." what better company than stunning Aesir on either hand."

The food was good and the ale better and Goldsmith proved an attentive host to her guests but Thor had to force himself not to wriggle uncomfortably as he saw the glowering look on his brothers face whenever he caught his emerald eye. His brother and the Lady of the hall were deep in conversation most of the time and not for the first or last time Thor vaguely wished he had taken his studies more seriously instead of heeding the siren song of the training grounds because he understood narry a word of Dwarfish. Still he tried to nod and smile politely occasionally if he was turned to and his spirits soon rose as, if his plate or cup were empty, a deft flick of the powerful woman's hand had a servant scurrying forward to refill it. The evening was soon looking up for him as dancers and tumblers threaded their way through the feasting tables for the diners entertainment and he felt both warmed and cheered as the food and more particularly the drink continued to flow freely. He was engrossed watching a particularly skilled juggler with flaming torches when he heard his brother calling his name.

"My Lady and I need to make a small transaction," Loki said leaning across towards him to make himself heard above the festivities but when Thor made to rise his brother gestured for him to remain seated." in private."

"Oh," he said sinking back into his seat again in relief to resume his viewing while Loki rose with the woman." all right then, send for me if I am needed."

Davlin led the way and as Loki passed him he leaned down and tugged a lock of Thor's long hair sharply between his pale fingers." Do not do anything foolish, you big lummox, and as soon as my transactions are finished we can retire."

"Ow," the blond grumbled rubbing his scalp." I won't move. Have fun you two."

"Make sure you do not." the green eyes glittered a warning beneath his elegantly arched black brows." All you have to remember is to Sit and Stay!"

"You know that you can trust me," his blue eyes looked hurt by the reprimand." I am neither a hound nor an idiot, Loki!"

"Hmm." was all his brother said noncommittally as he followed their host and, slightly aggrieved at the others lack of faith, he once again returned to watching the talented entertainer.

"Hello, Asgardian." someone purred into his ear a minute or two later and he turned as a hand came to rest on his shoulder and he looked up to the dark smiling face of the friendly sylph that had greeted them earlier. "Are you enjoying yourself this evening?"

"Indeed," he said watching the juggler spinning his burning staves." who could not enjoy such a display."

"And we are pleased to see off worlders here."she smiled leaning very close in towards him and her perfume tickled his nose ." perhaps you would like to try those to throw those clubs for yourself?"

Despite her more than evident charms Thor all but ignored her instead he watched a man spinning knives expertly before him with admiration.

"Perhaps." He was already skilled in all the martial arts, how difficult could juggling some be?

"Then drink up while I arrange it, handsome." the woman dropped an unsolicited peck on his cheek as she rose and sashayed off to whisper in the entertainers ear. The brightly dressed man glanced across towards him and he raised his tankard in acknowledgement as the juggler gave him a nod. The sylph gave him an insolent wink as she made her way back to his side now with a set of torches in her hand.

"How can I ever thank you?" he said accepting her trophies with a broad grin.

"Oh," she said her eyes then her fingers wandering across his body before returning to rest on his bulging biceps." I am sure we can think of something later, now finish your ale and we can find a quieter corner for you to practice in."

Thor tipped back his cup and wiped his mouth with his sleeve before taking up her offered hand and starting enthusiastically forward with his pair of brands. The woman wove her way through the throng tugging him behind her and he blinked his eyes thinking how much stronger the ale must be than in Asgard as the noise and smells of the seemed to rise up around him threatening to overwhelm his senses.

"Wait," he muttered to his hostess as his stomach took a sudden roil but she had already pulled him all the way to the far wall of the hall where the crowd did seem a little thinner." it seems that ale was a bit heady after a long journey."

"Ha, can you still juggle those then" the woman's face seemed harder to focus on, perhaps it was an excess of alcohol but he thought her expression not so kindly seeming as she had first appeared when she grasped at his arm." although you Asgardians never can hold your drink?"

"A moment," he said looking shakily at the now lit torches in his hands as he tried to order his churning belly and wandering thoughts for it appeared that the Ale really had been much stronger than it seemed." I believe it is all in the eye and wrists."

The brands landed with a clatter audible even over the noise of the great hall and the sylph's remarkably strong hand gripped Thor's elbow as the world shifted as he tried to focus on the glittering flames in some confusion.

"Come," he staggered against her as she pulled him firmly towards a door that the swarthy, heavy set juggler was holding open." this way and we will find you a place to rest and sleep off your excess."

"Wha..?" he mumbled lurching back against the pull then he grunted with concern as the doorman reached for him too and he was jostled forward. He tried to dig his heels in and reached out a shaky hand to the doors frame as shadows danced around the edges of his vision but the others strong grips drew him forward into the dark, narrow corridor beyond.

"THOR!" a sharp command snapped out. "HALT!"

At the strident command from that, oh, so familiar, voice Thor pushed back again against the dragging hands with his reluctant but still commanding muscles as a crack of green surged around him and his captors were thrown sharply away from him and immediately bolted away through the into the gloom with a slender figure in full pursuit. Thor leaned shaking against the wall until his brother returned to pull him upright, checking him for injury with his glittering green eyes.

"L..Loki." he sighed with relief as long fingers dug into his shoulder and jerked him round.

"Who else, you dolt," his brothers bony shoulder had rarely felt so reassuring against his heated forehead." can you not keep out of mischief for a moment!"

"I.. I.."

"Something amiss, Princelings?" an earthy voice queried and Thor could just make out a tumble of auburn hair as he was pulled around by his brothers surprisingly strong arms to stumbled inadvertently into the Dwarvish leader.

"My brother," Loki said as he staggered forward with the big blond." seems to have been in his cups enough to almost have fallen in with a roguish crew."

"Some ruffians out for a purse mayhap." she said straightening out her fine red jerkin where Thor had fallen against her before Loki manhandled him away from her and held him upright by the arm as he swayed slowly beside him.

"Then," the slender prince looked her straight in her earth brown eye." you must have some well dressed cut purses in this kingdom."

"Some probably are," The woman's mouth stretched into a thin smile as she looked away and stood back from the two Aesir." as you surely know, many rogues wear fine silks. They are fled now and the night is young enough, let us return to the feasting, Odinsons."

"We shall follow shortly," Loki said with a chilly smile of his own." I am sure my brother will rouse with a little night air and a moment to rest."

"We will await your return with interest." With a last lingering look at the still unsteady prince the woman and her surly assistant turned and started back through the revels towards their table.

"I don't understand," groaned Thor one hand wrapped round his brothers slender shoulders and one hand holding his spinning head as they made their way to the hall doors." their ale did not seem THAT strong."

"It was not the ale, you idiot," Loki muttered pulling his brother away from the curious stares of the assembled feast goers." it was what was in it! You have been drugged!"

"Drugged!?" Thor drew himself up shakily in indignation." Who would want to..."

"Well, first in line would be that devious witch, Dvalin," putting his hands on either side of the others face and looking in to his clouded blue eyes." followed closely by at least half her stunted court I would imagine."

"But why?" Thor watched as Loki pushed the same small blue packet deep back into his purse as he stared at hi brother for a long minute in the quieter atmosphere of the dim courtyard.

"To shame the sons of Odin maybe," Thor caught an icy glitter in those green eyes as the long fingers cupped his brothers face not knowing that he was he recalling the two doomed attackers, reduced to bloody stains on the walls of the dark corridor which they had chosen to flee down. People would know when what remained of them were discovered just how unwise it was to cross the sons of Odin." or to banjax a certain little deal for another I am guessing."

"Ow!" The blond gasped as a shiver of green magic shook through his head." Loki that..!"

"That," Loki grinned knife sharp and remarkably cheerfully before he patted his brothers cheek, then throwing a long arm around his waist and pulling his broad chest close to his narrow one."...should shake some of the worst of the cobwebs away from that already creaky brain of yours, at least long enough for the trip."

"Trip?" the blond brow furrowed in confusion." Wha..? No! Loki, wait!"

An emerald and gold shimmer and with a lurch of Thor's already unsettled stomach the familiar lines of his own apartments span into place around them.

"There," Loki said when he saw him watching him while leaving him to return the little blue packet along with a new, slightly larger leather bound one to the iron bound chest." job well done, I think."

"Ug, gods, Loki, I think I am going to be sick," he held his churning gut, the drug roiled still in a stomach that had never enjoyed Loki's means of travel anyway." and anyway I thought we were staying in the Red Dragon for a few days at least."

"We might of been buuttt," he looked at Thor coolly before magicking the armful of boxes back to wherever he stored his things between dimensions with an elegant wave of his thin arm." well, lets just say it was best to leave when we were still ahead."

"What?" Thor propped himself up on one elbow to look at him suspiciously." What were in those packets Loki?"

"Nothing that need concern you," Loki waved his hand dismissively with another cleansing spell for his brothers muddled brain." but we might have to avoid Svartalfheim for a century or two."

"But..." Thor began as his head started to clear but became addled again. 

"Stop fussing," his brother said sharply as he looked at the blond's still rather greenish face thoughtfully." you will be fine with a bit of fresh air." 

"Fresh..." but Loki's hand had already firmly clasped his upper arm and his world lurched on its axis again. 

"There," Loki sounded smug." do not say I am not good to you" 

"But... Oh by all the gods," Thor began to complain but then his eyes grew as round as saucers and his voice began to boom with excitement." will you look at the engines on that, Loki!!"

"Indeed," Loki agreed without looking at all as he cast protection spells for his ears against the thunderous roar of vehicles all around the enormous arena and magicked up a large cotton sheet to protect them from the burning desert sun of Malastare." you might like to keep an eye on that small fellow on the single engine pod, they call him Anakin Skywalker."

"Never heard of him," Thor said scanning the competitors with keen eyes and a huge grin." I fancy the chances of that big fellow with the flat bed. Lokiiii?"

"Hmm?" the dark prince looked up into Thor's childishly expectant blue eyes at the others wheedling tone.

"I don't suppose," he asked hopefully and Loki's elegant black eyebrow rose sceptically." you have any local currency about you do you?"

"Oh, for goodness sake, you great lump, can you do nothing useful for yourself?" but with an elegant shimmer of his long fingers he produced a goodly sized bag of coins which Thor snatched up eagerly.

"Thank you, brother," he said "If I win I will buy you something nice."

"Have fun watching the races while I finish this book." Loki suggested watching fondly as his delighted golden idiot pushed his way enthusiastically through the milling crowds. " Just try and keep out of trouble for once." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun wee crossover with my other favourite fandom because I wanted to. :)


End file.
